Destiny
by MeriAnne Abevaz
Summary: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son seleccionados para participar en el Proyecto Huxley con el objetivo de limpiar de impurezas y tentaciones el alma del Slytherin... pero el destino es caprichoso, y convivir juntos y rodeados de tantas limitaciones puede desencadenar situaciones totalmente inimaginables.
1. Proyecto Huxley

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí vengo hoy con el primer capítulo de un nuevo Dramione, esta vez más largo de lo habitual en mí... ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

_"Proyecto Huxley"_. Esas dos palabras eran las más absolutas protagonistas de la vida en Hogwarts. Se escribían en papelitos que pasaban de mano en mano, se susurraban frenéticamente desde los rincones de los pasillos, se veían reflejadas en la mirada de cada alumno del colegio. Incluso los profesores parecían erguirse ante la mención de tan simples términos.

Sin embargo, esto no tenía nada que ver con el significado de dichas palabras, entre otras cosas porque nadie tenía la más mínima idea de lo que designaban. No, la creciente sensación de expectación que rodeaba al _"Proyecto Huxley"_ era debida precisamente al misterio que la envolvía.

Pero quizás lo mejor sería comenzar por el principio, retornar al momento en que todo empezó.

Era un día normal, de esos que se colocan en la estantería de _"monótonos y ordinarios"_. Octubre arrastraba perezosamente sus días, al igual que hacía el viento con las hojas caídas de los árboles. El cielo tenía el color plomizo de las tormentas silenciosas, y un denso manto de agujas acuosas comenzaba a caer del cielo cuando todos los alumnos del colegio fueron reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Un asunto de extrema importancia, decían los profesores.

Hermione Granger fue de las primeras en sentarse en su sitio correspondiente, flanqueada por Ron y Harry, que miraban nerviosos de un lado a otro. Poco a poco, la sala fue llenándose de gente, y Hermione, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, contemplaba a sus compañeros situarse a su alrededor con expresiones de curiosidad. Un flechazo de dolor la atravesó al notar una vez más la considerable cantidad de asientos que quedaron vacíos, como venía ocurriendo en las últimas semanas. La guerra se había llevado a muchos magos y brujas… Y, a los pocos a los que había dejado con vida, les había arrebatado gran parte de sus riquezas, tanto físicas como emocionales.

Y un claro ejemplo de ello era Draco Malfoy, el silencioso Slytherin de mirada de mercurio y talante serio que se encontraba insultantemente apartado del resto de serpientes, quienes solo rompían su indiferencia hacia el rubio para dirigirle alguna que otra mirada incendiaria. Él no lo notaba o no parecía importarle.

Entonces, Malfoy alzó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, que los apartó bruscamente. Pese a la terrible y precaria situación en la que se encontraba Draco, él no había hecho gran cosa por cambiar su carácter ácido y arrogante, sobre todo con ella.

No obstante, Hermione no dispuso de más tiempo para pensar en la guerra y en Malfoy, porque de pronto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron para dar paso la profesora McGonagall, seguida por el auror y actual Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt. El silencio se hizo de golpe entre los alumnos.

Ambos adultos se colocaron frente a ellos, sobre el pequeño estrado que presidía la sala, junto a la mesa de profesores.

Shacklebolt se inclinó hacia McGonagall y le susurró algo, ante lo que la profesora asintió despacio sin apenas mirarle. En su lugar, recorrió con los ojos los rostros de los intrigados alumnos. Kingsley retrocedió un par de pasos, dejándole espacio a McGonagall, y ella dijo entonces con voz pausada:

—_Proyecto Huxley_ —las dos palabras cayeron lentamente sobre los estudiantes como si de motas de polvo se tratasen—. Ese es el nombre que ha recibido el programa que el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido implantar en el colegio para ayudar a los alumnos a… redimirse… de posibles errores que hayan cometido en el pasado.

Ni uno solo de los estudiantes tuvo valor para moverse. Casi se podría decir que contenían la respiración, escuchando atentamente las palabras de la directora del colegio. Y todos sabían de qué hablaba… o mejor dicho, de quiénes: hijos de mortífagos. La mesa de los Slytherins era la que lucía más rostros lívidos.

—A lo largo de esta semana, varios de vosotros seréis llamados a mi despacho —prosiguió McGonagall—, y entonces os explicaré en qué consiste dicho proyecto. No obstante, esta información es confidencial, y nadie, repito, nadie que haya sido elegido para formar parte del programa podrá revelar su contenido al resto de alumnos. Por supuesto, todos los que tengáis familiares que hayan colaborado con Lord Voldemort estáis incluidos, pero también entrarán en el proyecto magos y brujas sin ninguna relación con la magia negra, así que no os asustéis si sois llamados —pese a las palabras de la profesora, los jóvenes ya estaban alarmados, en parte por ese "Lord Voldemort" soltado al aire sin pudor alguno y en parte por lo que aquella visita del Ministro había traído consigo.

Aquella tarde comenzaron los rumores acerca del _Proyecto Huxley, _y una semana después de que Shacklebolt apareciera en Hogwarts con una carta certificada en la mano y mucha información que revelar a McGonagall, no se hablaba de otra cosa en el castillo.

Todo lo que se sabía del programa era que, cuando un alumno era convocado al despacho de la directora, debía cambiarse de habitación, aunque nadie tenía muy claro a dónde iba. En ocasiones, los llamados se ausentaban en determinadas clases, y nunca se les pedían explicaciones.

Tanto misterio tenía muy alborotados a los alumnos, en especial a los Slytherins, en cuyas mazmorras cada vez había más camas desocupadas.

Harry y Ron también fueron llamados, y por más que Hermione les interrogó acerca del _Proyecto Huxley_, los chicos evitaron con toda la sutileza que les era posible responder a sus preguntas.

Y, finalmente, llegó el día en que Hermione Granger recibió un apretado rollo de pergamino sujeto por una cinta roja. En su interior, escrito con una letra pulcra e inclinada, Minerva McGonagall la citaba en su despacho esa tarde a las cinco.

Hermione no supo cómo tomarse aquello, y no estaba segura de si se trataba de algo bueno o malo. ¿Cómo decidirlo si sabía tanto de aquel programa como de ingeniería aeronáutica?

Sin embargo, y haciendo gala de la mente serena y la madura responsabilidad que la caracterizaban, Hermione se plantó británicamente puntual a las cinco menos diez frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la puerta del despacho de la directora. Murmuró la contraseña que le había sido confiada en el pergamino y subió las escaleras ascendentes mientras carraspeaba, nerviosa.

Picó en el grueso portón de madera y aguardó. La propia McGonagall salió a abrirle, y con una sonrisa afectuosa y un amplio gesto la invitó a entrar.

—Gracias por venir, Granger… —dijo a modo de saludo. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su sillón, al otro lado del escritorio—. Como supongo que ya habrá deducido, está aquí porque ha sido seleccionada para formar parte del _Proyecto Huxley_ como tutora…

—¿Tutora? —repitió Hermione, extrañada, y McGonagall volvió a sonreírle mientras se sentaba, esta vez con una ligera expresión de disculpa, apenas perceptible.

—Sí, tutora —asintió—. Pero por favor, tome asiento junto a su compañero…

Hermione se acercó al escritorio, y solo entonces reparó en que, en uno de los dos sillones que daban la espalda a la puerta, estaba sentado otro alumno, con la fría mirada tormentosa fija en algún punto inexistente del horizonte, los labios fuertemente apretados y los nudillos blancos por el afán con el que se agarraba a los brazos de su asiento.

Siempre arrogante, sereno, indiferente e inalcanzable, pero al mismo tiempo, terriblemente roto y herido desde dentro.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Cambio de habitación

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno, ante todo daros las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fic, sois geniales ;D**

**Y en respuesta al tercer comentario que recibí (siento no poder especificar más, no pusiste ningún nombre…): quiero darte las gracias personalmente por todo lo que me dijiste. El hecho de que esta historia te haya parecido merecedora de comentarla me ha hecho mucha ilusión y me ha inspirado para ponerme a escribir _ipso facto_. Yo también soy Dramionera a morir, y sí, qué demonios, es innegable que Draco tiene algo, y Felton supo interpretar su papel a la perfección. Y sí, jajaja, en este fic Malfoy es más… más Malfoy. Pero tengo la esperanza de que cierta leona le baje un poco los humos… :D Por último, quiero decirte que, finalmente, haré una segunda parte de "Por una apuesta", porque tanto en Potterfics como aquí me lo habéis pedido infinidad de veces y soy muy fácil de convencer, jajaja. Tardaré unos días pero subiré esa continuación, promesa de potterhead… Y sin más que añadir, te doy las gracias de nuevo. Un besazo enorme ;D**

**¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!**

* * *

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, contemplando el rostro de Malfoy, aparentemente tranquilo, pero teñido en algunos puntos con la sombra de una mueca de crispación.

—Siéntese, señorita Granger —repitió la profesora, y Hermione se colocó muy lentamente en el sillón contiguo al de Malfoy, procurando por todos los medios no dirigir la vista al chico. McGonagall los observó a ambos, con la mirada resignada de quien sabe que se tiene que enfrentar a un tornado devastador. Finalmente, suspiró—. Bien, como ya he dicho… han sido seleccionados para participar en el _Proyecto Huxley_ como compañeros…

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con "compañeros"? —preguntó suavemente Hermione, adivinando que la respuesta no iba a ser de su agrado.

—Me refiero a que trabajarán juntos en el programa. Malfoy ha tenido en el pasado ciertos… deslices… que no deben volver a darse. Por su bien y por el del resto de la comunidad mágica —explicó la profesora, con un tono monocorde que sugería que había practicado una y otra vez aquellas palabras—. Veréis… el _Proyecto Huxley_ tiene como objetivo alejar del lado oscuro a los jóvenes magos y brujas que aún están a tiempo de rehacer su vida. Cada uno de estos muchachos pasará un año viviendo con un compañero, o tutor, que le ayudará a tomar las elecciones correctas y a labrarse un futuro honrado. En el caso del señor Malfoy… bueno, su mayor "defecto" es su profunda aversión hacia los muggles y sus hijos. Por ello, se ha decidido que usted, una bruja descendiente de _muggles_, inteligente, responsable y poderosa, sería la indicada para... ayudar al señor Malfoy.

Hermione apenas sintió la caricia de los halagos. Estaba estática, con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada desenfocada, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. El silencio del despacho solo era interrumpido por el chirriar de dientes de Malfoy, que seguía esforzándose al máximo en permanecer hierático y mentalmente ausente. No obstante, Hermione podía sentir desde un metro de distancia las oleadas de rabia ígnea que despedía el Slytherin.

—Pero… —comenzó ella, y se encontró con que no sabía qué decir. Tenía tantas preguntas que su mente era un hervidero de palabras mezcladas sin orden ni concierto, y le resultaba imposible desenredar una sola letra de aquella maraña de pensamientos.

La profesora McGonagall suspiró. Parecía infinitamente cansada.

—Recoja sus cosas, Granger. Y lo mismo le digo a usted, Malfoy. Les espero en veinte minutos en el recibidor del colegio. Les indicaré la ubicación de su nueva residencia y les explicaré con más detalle su cometido… Recuerden no decir ni una palabra de lo que han escuchado aquí. Ahora, pueden irse.

Antes de que McGonagall hubiese terminado de hablar, Malfoy ya se había puesto en pie y desaparecido por la puerta con la velocidad y la fiereza de un huracán.

Hermione miró a la directora, casi suplicándole que hiciese algo al respeto. Pero la anciana bruja se limitó a negar lentamente con la cabeza y centrar la vista en unos papeles de su mesa, dando a entender a Hermione que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

La Gryffindor se levantó y salió despacio, aturdida. Seguía con la mente nublada, y tenía la sensación de que caminaba entre brumas.

Una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y desesperación sustituía a la sangre en sus venas.

Un año con Malfoy. Todo un maldito curso no solo soportando su presencia, sino también teniendo que tratar con él y "ayudarlo". El mero pensamiento le provocaba arcadas.

Hermione fue a su Sala Común y subió a su cuarto como un ánima en pena. Una vez allí, obedeció la orden recibida y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas en la maleta que llevaba más de un mes bajo su cama.

Cuando estaba guardando un par de libros de lectura ligera que hasta entonces había tenido sobre la mesita de noche, Ginny entró por la puerta pausadamente.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me cambio de habitación… _Proyecto Huxley_ —añadió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ginny. Intentó que la voz no le temblara, pero sin demasiado éxito.

La pelirroja se acercó a ella y se sentó en su cama, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Eso es malo? —inquirió con el tacto propio de las buenas amigas.

Hermione la miró fijamente mientras las palabras de McGonagall se repetían en su mente: _"Recuerden no decir ni una palabra de lo que han escuchado aquí..."_. Cogiendo aire, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y respondió:

—No, qué va. Solo estoy un poco sorprendida. De verdad, no pasa nada… Y seguiremos viéndonos igual —_"espero"_, agregó mentalmente, tragando saliva.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada escéptica, dejando entrever que no la creía, pero tuvo la delicadeza de no insistir en el tema.

—Bueno —murmuró finalmente mientras se ponía en pie—. Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

Y dicho esto, Ginny se fue de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a una taciturna Hermione, que de pronto dio un brinco y se apresuró a terminar de recoger.

Un par de minutos después, bajaba las escaleras de mármol del recibidor del castillo, el cual estaba desierto excepto por un rubio alto y esbelto que se recostaba indolentemente contra la pared. A sus pies reposaba una maleta negra con aspecto de haber costado tanto como todo su contenido.

Hermione se detuvo al lado de Malfoy, quien ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla. Con las manos caladas en los bolsillos, volvía a fijar la vista en ninguna parte, como una silenciosa manifestación de profundo desacuerdo.

Los segundos pasaban como si fuesen horas, y la situación era demasiado incómoda para Hermione, que ya estaba planteándose correr de nuevo escaleras arriba cuando vio aparecer a la profesora McGonagall.

—Síganme —se limitó a decirles, y sin más salió fuera del castillo.

Hermione corrió en pos de la directora arrastrando su maleta tras de sí, pero al notar que Malfoy no les acompañaba se dio la vuelta.

Él seguía ahí, quieto, en la misma posición de antes, solo que en esa ocasión tenía los ojos fijos en los de Hermione, quien se estremeció bajo la fuerza de aquella tormentosa y gélida mirada que parecía desearle todos los males del mundo.

Entonces, Malfoy se incorporó, cogió su maleta y salió a los jardines, pasando junto a Hermione como si no existiese.

Ella suspiró y le siguió.

Ambos estudiantes caminaron tras la profesora sin tener ni la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían. Y cuando McGonagall cruzó la frontera del Bosque Prohibido, Hermione se detuvo bruscamente.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber.

McGonagall le respondió sin girarse.

—A vuestra nueva residencia, Granger, ya se lo he dicho.

—Pero… pero… ¿en el Bosque Prohibido? —insistió ella, reacia a pasar de la primera línea de árboles.

—Esta zona está libre de peligros, Granger, el Ministerio de Magia se ha encargado de ello. Y ahora, hagan el favor de seguirme… y memorícense el camino, a poder ser. No tengo intención de hacerles de guía eternamente.

Malfoy reemprendió la marcha tras la profesora sin que su expresión se modificase lo más mínimo, y eso consiguió que Hermione le imitase olvidando de pronto todos sus temores. Si un Slytherin se atrevía, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo ella?

—¿Todas las residencias están aquí? —quiso saber, dando un pequeño rodeo para evitar un matorral espinoso que alargaba sus ramitas tóxicas hacia ella, y la profesora explicó:

—No, claro que no. Cada una tiene su propia ubicación oculta… lo cual me recuerda que, aunque no lo he dicho porque me parecía obvio, confío en que sepáis que no podéis decir una palabra sobre la localización de vuestra residencia, ni mucho menos llevar a nadie allí.

Hermione se pasó una mano por la cara, rozando el histerismo. Así que ni siquiera podría recibir visitas de Ginny. Estupendo.

Entonces, McGonagall se detuvo, y Hermione pudo ver que habían llegado a una de las orillas más recónditas y apartadas del Lago de Hogwarts.

La profesora se volvió hacia ambos alumnos, sacó algo de uno de los repliegues de su túnica y les tendió lo que a Hermione le parecieron dos colgantes.

Uno de ellos tenía la cadena dorada, y de ella pendía una extraña piedra traslúcida de color granate, mientras que el otro era de cadena plateada con la piedra verde.

Hermione tomó el primero y Malfoy el segundo, y ambos observaron los objetos sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

—Ábrelo —le indicó la profesora a Hermione, y ella la miró sin comprender—. Vamos, ábrelo —insistió McGonagall, y la Gryffindor bajó la vista hacia la pequeña piedra, girándola entre sus manos, estudiándola. De pronto, sintió que la mitad superior cedía ante el contacto, retirándose como si fuese una pequeña tapita. La piedra, que resultó estar hueca, parecía contener comprimida en su interior toda la oscuridad del mundo—. Ahora, vacíala en el agua.

Hermione estuvo tentada de indicar que no había nada que vaciar, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo y se limitó a obedecer, dándole la vuelta a la piedra sobre la orilla.

No pudo evitar ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando del interior del objeto comenzó a caer un polvo fino y dorado, el cual resplandeció al tocar el agua.

Y, entonces, en la ribera del Lago se abrió un pasadizo iluminado por pequeñas bolas de luz que levitaban junto a las paredes. Las escaleras del túnel eran anchas y de piedra, y descendían hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo.

Hacia el fondo mismo del Lago.


	3. Comienza la convivencia

**Capítulo dedicado a aRiElLa 95, Sardy, Ansters, arantxa-malfooyy y, en especial, a rettopyjecc. Muchísmas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el capítulo anterior, en serio, sois geniales. ¡Y me habéis animado a actualizar antes de lo que tenía previsto! Un besazo, y espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

—Esto es asombroso —susurró Hermione maravillada ante lo que veía.

Habían bajado aquellas escaleras de piedra aparecidas de la nada para acabar en la nueva sala común de los dos estudiantes.

Era amplia, limpia, acogedora y luminosa, algo que parecía imposible si recordaban que se encontraba bajo toneladas de agua perteneciente a un inmenso lago sombrío y peligroso…

Las pareces tenían un color arena que inspiraba serenidad, y el suelo estaba hecho de parqué. En un lateral había una encimera suspendida y, a su lado, un fregadero, una lavadora, una nevera y una pequeña alacena.

En mitad de la sala reposaban dos sillones de tonos chocolate con una mesita baja entre ellos, y un poco más allá, una televisión situada junto a una pequeña cadena de música y una estantería colmada de libros.

En la pared libre, a la derecha, había tres puertas, y dos de ellas lucían sendos letreritos que rezaban los nombres de Hermione y Draco.

Además de todos los objetos _muggles_ presentes, estaba el hecho de que la iluminación provenía de lámparas de funcionamiento eléctrico.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, totalmente embelesada, enamorada al instante de su nueva vivienda, y eso que aún no había visto su cuarto… Sin embargo, la cara de Malfoy era un poema. Parecía debatirse entre la desesperación agónica y la ira arrasadora.

—Y bien, ¿qué les parece? —interrogó McGonagall, rompiendo el silencio que sostenían ambos jóvenes. Malfoy la miró como si fuese una peligrosa demente, pero Hermione sonrió cual niña pequeña y respondió en un susurro:

—Es perfecta.

La profesora asintió, satisfecha, y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo de improviso les tendió una mano.

—Entréguenme sus varitas, por favor.

—¿Las varitas? ¿Para qué? —quiso saber Hermione.

—Para prepararlas… ah, disculpad, que no os lo he dicho. Vamos a hacerles un hechizo que os impedirá emplearlas más de una vez al día, exceptuando, claro está, su uso académico en las aulas de Hogwarts…

—¿Qué? —espetó Malfoy, hablando por primera vez y mirando a la profesora con los ojos como platos.

—Ya se lo he dicho, Malfoy —repuso McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño de una forma que daba a entender que no existía réplica posible—. Su participación en el _Proyecto Huxley_ consiste en acercarle lo máximo posible al mundo muggle… Al finalizar el curso, sus varitas serán devueltas a su estado normal, y depende de su comportamiento que hagamos lo mismo durante las vacaciones de Navidad y Pascua… Espero que así logre comprender de una vez el mérito que tiene sobrevivir sin magia.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Hermione—. ¿Yo tampoco puedo hacer más de un hechizo diario fuera de clase?

—Por supuesto. Igualdad de condiciones para ambos, Granger —respondió la profesora, y Hermione sintió como Malfoy le dirigía una mirada de profunda y oscura satisfacción—. Ahora les dejaré solos para que coloquen sus cosas y se acomoden… Aquí tienen comida suficiente para varios días, por lo que no es necesario que vayan al Gran Comedor si no se lo indicamos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El hosco silencio que se formó después habló por los alumnos. McGonagall suspiró, y antes de irse, añadió:

—En sus habitaciones tienen los horarios de las clases que siguen siendo de asistencia obligatoria para los alumnos pertenecientes al _Proyecto Huxley_. Pueden salir de aquí en su tiempo libre, pero lo ideal sería que permaneciesen juntos el máximo tiempo posible… En fin, ya les explicaré más cosas mañana. Buenas noches.

La profesora ascendió por las escaleras de piedra y, en cuanto la perdieron de vista, el túnel desapareció, dejando tras de sí la lisa pared y una mesita alta y estrecha, sobre la que reposaba un cuenco de agua en el que Hermione supuso que tendrían que verter el contenido de sus colgantes para salir.

Entonces, escuchó un bufido a sus espaldas, y al girarse vio a Malfoy dar media vuelta y entrar en su cuarto arrastrando su maleta y dando un sonoro portazo.

Hermione suspiró. Aquello iba a ser complicado. Sumamente complicado.

Pero armándose de paciencia, trató de ver el lado positivo de la situación. Sonrió, cogió su propia maleta y se encaminó hacia la puerta que ostentaba su nombre, deseosa de ver la habitación en la que dormiría durante los próximos meses.

Y, cuando la tuvo ante ella, no pudo evitar una exclamación ahogada.

Si la sala común le había gustado, su cuarto, simplemente, le encantaba.

Era bastante más grande que el de la Torre de Gryffindor, y parecía hecha a su medida. Si lo hubiese diseñado la propia Hermione, no hubiese quedado tan acorde a su personalidad.

Las paredes, de color pergamino, apenas se dejaban entrever entre las muchas estanterías que las revestían, todas ellas llenas de libros que Hermione ya sentía que necesitaba desesperadamente leer.

En el centro, había una gran cama de caoba con sábanas azul pálido y gruesas cortinas añiles. A su lado, una mesita de noche y una alfombra con aspecto de ser tan cómoda como el mismo colchón.

A mano izquierda, entre dos estanterías, un armario de doble puerta. A mano derecha, junto a un espejo de cuerpo entero, un escritorio de pino con varios cajones, su correspondiente silla y un cómodo sillón.

Hermione necesitó apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para o desfallecer allí mismo. Aquella era la habitación de sus sueños. Lo tenía todo, absolutamente todo. De repente, la Gryffindor sentía un creciente amor hacia el _Proyecto Huxley_.

Se pasó los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos colocando el contenido de su maleta por el cuarto, moviendo sus cosas una y otra vez hasta sentirse satisfecha con el resultado.

Suspirando, salió a la sala común y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones. Estaba infinitamente cansada, pero también relativamente feliz, tranquila y relajada.

Por supuesto, la calma no podía durar demasiado.

De pronto, la puerta de Malfoy se abrió con brusquedad, y su dueño avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la nevera sin siquiera mirar a Hermione.

Draco permaneció unos segundos de espaldas a la sorprendida leona, mirando el electrodoméstico. Finalmente, se giró y regresó junto a Hermione, observándola como si ella fuese la culpable de todos los males del mundo.

—Tengo hambre —declaró con el tono de quien dice _"Tengo ganas de asesinarte"_.

Hermione parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Una medallita? —respondió. Él dio una fuerte patada al suelo, como un niño que coge una perreta… un niño especialmente alto y peligroso.

—Saca comida de ahí —le ordenó, furioso, señalando la nevera.

—Sácala tú —replicó ella, poniéndose en pie para no tener que levantar tanto la cabeza al mirarle, aunque la situación no mejoró demaisado—. Siento decirte que no tengo la menor intención de hacerte de criada, marquesito.

Malfoy apretó con fuerza los dientes, rabioso.

—¿Y cómo _crucios_ quieres que abra esa cosa?

Solo entonces, Hermione comprendió. Pues claro. Malfoy no había visto una nevera en su vida. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo usarla. Y, sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes? —rugió el Slytherin con una furia cada vez mayor. Pero Hermione no podía parar. Aquello era demasiado divertido… y, de repente, se le ocurrió una idea perversa.

—Te ayudaré, Malfoy, por supuesto que te ayudaré… cuando me lo pidas por favor.

Por segunda vez en el mismo día, la cara de Draco fue un poema. Pero, para sorpresa de Hermione, fue él quien rompió en carcajadas en esa ocasión.

—¿Yo? ¿Pedir algo por favor? ¿A una _sangre-sucia_? Ni en tus mejores sueños, comelibros.

—¿Y cómo piensas alimentarte entonces? Ya oíste a la profesora McGonagall: nada de ir al Gran Comedor en unos días…

Malfoy palideció momentáneamente, pero no tardó en recuperarse.

—¡Bah! Yo mismo averiguaré cómo abrirla.

—Te deseo suerte —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, y luciendo una brillante expresión triunfal volvió a sentarse, dispuesta a reírse otro rato con Malfoy, que se dirigió a la nevera pisando fuerte.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de que el Slytherin hubiese probado a moverla, sacudirla, golpearla, empujarla y patearla, y tras varios improperios gritados con desesperación, Malfoy regresó junto a Hermione con cara de estar a punto de tragarse un sable.

—Granger.

—Dime —Hermione no recordaba habérselo pasado así de bien en mucho tiempo, y su cara de diversión no hacía más que enardecer la ira del chico.

—¿Podrías… —Malfoy hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y carraspear, y después, cerrando los ojos para no ver la reacción a sus palabras, prosiguió a toda pastilla— podríasporfavorabriresecacharroinfernalpormí?

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Hermione, dando una palmada—. Creí que nunca serías capaz de bajar de tu pedestal… Pero déjame que me lo piense, no estoy segura de si me apetece hacerlo o no…

Sin previo aviso, Malfoy agarró a Hermione por la pechera de la túnica y la puso en pie como si fuese una muñeca de papel. Acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña, siseó:

—No juegues con mi paciencia, Granger.

Hermione, algo intimidada por la amenaza, decidió que ya había habido suficiente juerga por un día, y zafándose de la serpiente se acercó a la nevera, cerró los dedos en torno al tirador y abrió la puerta con una facilidad que cayó sobre Malfoy como un insulto.

Hermione volvió a sonreír cuando el chico se abalanzó hacia las rejillas llenas de comida, con tal ansia que cualquiera hubiese dicho que llevaba meses sin probar bocado.

Finalmente, ella se unió a la cena, y cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra más en toda la noche.

El día siguiente pintaba especialmente duro.


	4. Electricidad

**dracoforever: ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, ya veremos cómo se las va apañando Draco entre tanto objeto _muggle_... Jajaja. Un beso.**

* * *

El tañido de una campanilla que recordaba al invierno despertó a Hermione aquella mañana. Cuando la Gryffindor se incorporó, somnolienta y frotándose un ojo, descubrió sobre el escritorio su varita, además de un sobre granate. Soltando un prolongado bostezo, se levantó de la cama para cogerlo. Estaba segura de que ella no lo había dejado ahí.

El sobre estaba lacrado con el símbolo del Ministerio de Magia. Hermione le dio un par de vueltas, algo intimidada, antes de decidirse a abrirlo.

En su interior halló lo que parecía ser un horario y varias notas informativas. Volvió a sentarse en su cama para leerlas con calma, y así comprobó que explicaban con claridad lo que Malfoy y ella tenían que hacer en cada momento.

En el horario aparecían las horas de apertura del Gran Comedor para los desayunos, comidas y cenas, pero ellos solo podían ir los fines de semana.

Conservaban muy pocas asignaturas de Hogwarts, entre ellas Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y alguna que otra más.

El resto del tiempo se repartía entre ratos libres, horas de estudio y lo que parecían ser clases particulares, en las cuales Hermione era la maestra indiscutible y Malfoy el peligroso alumno.

—"_Aparatos electrónicos_", "_deportes muggles_", "_historia muggle_", "_trabajos muggles_"… Merlín, esto le va a encantar a Malfoy —susurró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Aquello no pintaba nada bien.

Según el horario, aquella mañana disponía de dos horas para tratar de explicarle a Malfoy qué era la electricidad, tarea que Hermione dio por imposible antes incluso de empezar.

Dándose prisa, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, hizo la cama y cogió ropa limpia, tras lo que salió corriendo al baño.

Después de una ducha relajante, se vistió y se cepilló sus marcados bucles castaños. Gracias a los consejos de Ginny, Hermione había conseguido que su pelo dejase de parecer un arbusto espinoso para convertirse en algo social y moralmente aceptable.

Una vez lista, regresó a la sala común y se preparó con calma un café. Mientras se lo tomaba, repasó los libros de las estanterías, descubriendo que todos ellos trataban asuntos _muggles_. Cogió uno de ellos llamado _"El fascinante mundo de la electricidad"_ deseando que pudiese ayudarle en algo y se sentó en uno de los sofás para echarle un vistazo.

Cinco minutos después, oyó que a sus espaldas se abría una puerta, y se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo Malfoy cerraba el baño a sus espaldas.

—Buenos días a ti también —murmuró Hermione, sarcástica. La convivencia no tenía pinta de ir a mejor.

Pasado un buen rato, cuando ya casi eran las once, Malfoy salió del baño vestido con la túnica reglamentaria, la corbata colgando de su cuello excesivamente abierta y frotándose el pelo con una toalla.

Malfoy miró un segundo a Hermione y después dirigió la vista hacia la mesita baja de la sala común. Frunció el ceño y gruñó:

—¿Y el desayuno?

Hermione sonrió con una inocencia que destilaba veneno desde todos los puntos de vista existentes.

—El mío está aquí —dijo con voz peligrosamente suave mientras alzaba su taza de café—. El tuyo está esperando a que lo hagas.

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—No esperarás que yo me haga mi propio desayuno, ¿verdad?

Hermione le miró fijamente, tratando de averiguar si el chico estaba hablando en serio. Parecía que así era.

—Y tú no esperarás que te lo haga yo, ¿no?

—Y, entonces, ¿quién me lo va a hacer? —replicó él, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione bufó, masajeándose las sienes para mitigar el punzante dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a provocarle aquella surrealista situación.

—Hay café hecho —dijo después, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados—. Es tan sencillo como echarlo en un vaso o en una taza, que están en la alacena. Y, después, te lo tomas. Y coge galletas, o fruta, o lo que te dé la gana. No necesitas estudiar ninguna carrera para hacerte el desayuno, Malfoy.

—Esto es denigrante —gruñó él por toda respuesta, dirigiéndose a la seudo-cocina.

Cuando, a los pocos minutos, regresó junto a Hermione y se sentó en el otro sofá, llevando consigo una taza de café y una manzana, le dio un sorbo al líquido y puso cara de asco.

—Está frío —protestó.

—Pues caliéntalo en el microondas.

—¿En el… qué? —la cara de horror de Malfoy hizo que Hermione se riese sin poderlo evitar, deseando saber qué pensaría el Slytherin que era un microondas.

—Trae, anda —le dijo, compadeciéndose de él y calentándole ella misma el café.

Una vez que se lo hubo devuelto, se sentó por segunda vez para terminar de hojear el libro que había cogido de la estantería. Pero apenas llevaba leída una línea cuando alzó la cabeza.

—Malfoy.

—Qué.

—¿Has recibido una carta del Ministerio de Magia esta mañana?

Malfoy se estremeció y asintió lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de su café, como si este fuese lo más maravilloso del mundo.

—¿Y viste el horario que incluía?

—Sí.

—Vale, pues ya pasan de las once. Así que tengo que enseñarte una cosa… Atiende. ¿Sabes lo que es la electricidad?

—Ni idea, pero con ese nombre intuyo que esta clase va a ser fascinante —respondió con mordacidad Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Hermione respiró hondo, intentando tomárselo con calma.

—La electricidad —comenzó, lentamente— es el nombre que recibe un conjunto de fenómenos físicos. Estos fenómenos están relacionados con algo llamado cargas eléctricas… ¿Te suena?

—Sí, me suena… me suena terriblemente aburrido —Malfoy bostezó, dando así más énfasis a sus palabras, y Hermione necesitó contar hasta diez para no lanzarle una maldición. No quería desperdiciar en él su hechizo diario. Dejó su taza vacía sobre la mesa y prosiguió.

—En la naturaleza se puede encontrar electricidad. Por ejemplo, en las anguilas eléctricas, o en los rayos de una tormenta. Los _muggles_ obtienen electricidad de muchas formas distintas, como de la fuerza del viento, y después la emplean como energía con la que hacer funcionar aparatos, iluminar lugares, calentar cosas… Mira, la máquina con la que calenté antes tu café, el microondas, funcionaba con electricidad. Y también la nevera de la que sacamos comida anoche… Para conectar estos aparatos a la corriente eléctrica se utilizan cables que se unen a enchufes…

—¿A qué? —interrumpió Malfoy, que había estado curiosamente atento a la explicación de Hermione.

—Un enchufe es… —comenzó ella, tratando de encontrar una buena definición, pero entonces vio en la pared aquello que buscaba explicar, y lo señaló— aquello.

Malfoy se giró y observó el enchufe con gesto crítico. De pronto, empezó a abrir mucho los ojos, y murmuró:

—Granger, hay agujeros en esa cosa.

—Claro, es por ahí por donde sale la electricidad…

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Malfoy, levantándose de golpe con expresión aterrada, sobresaltando a Hermione—. ¿Me estás diciendo que hay dos agujeros abiertos en esta habitación por los que pueden salir rayos mortales? ¿Estás loca? ¡No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Tápalos! ¡Tápalos ahora mismo!

Hermione miró al chico con la boca abierta, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba presenciando. El Príncipe de Slytherin chillaba como un loco por un triste enchufe. Era inevitable: por segunda vez en un mismo día, rompió a reír con tal entusiasmo que incluso se cayó del sofá. Esto consiguió que Malfoy se callase, mirándola atónito.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? —gruñó, muy ofendido.

—¡De ti! —rio Hermione, sujetándose el vientre mientras un par de lagrimones resbalaban por sus mejillas—. Malfoy, ¡es solo un enchufe! No va a matarnos, te lo prometo… Basta con que no metas los dedos en los agujeros.

—No sé qué tiene de gracioso que los _muggles _guarden en sus casas armas homicidas totalmente impredecibles…

Malfoy se sentó de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido y un mohín de fastidio.

Hermione tardó cuatro minutos más en lograr volver a su sitio, pero para cuando fue capaz de ponerse seria Malfoy se levantó y soltó:

—¡Soy un Malfoy! No tengo por qué tolerar que nadie se ría de mí, ¡y mucho menos una asquerosa _sangre-sucia_!

Y dando media vuelta regresó a su habitación a zancadas. A Hermione se le quitaron de golpe las ganas de reír, pero para cuando alcanzó la puerta del cuarto de Malfoy, él ya la había cerrado por dentro.

Hermione bufó, molesta. Sabía que la culpa había sido suya, que no debía haberse reído y que Malfoy estaba en su derecho a enfadarse… Pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que aquel chico era un inmaduro caprichoso.

Masajeándose otra vez las sienes, Hermione se fue también a su propia habitación, abandonando sobre la mesita baja el libro de la electricidad.


	5. Segundo día de convivencia

**¡Hola! Vale, sí, lo siento, he estado un mes sin actualizar y me merezco todos los tomatazos del mundo... Pero es que los estudios absorben por completo el poco tiempo libre que tengo . A ver si a partir de ahora puedo actualizar más de seguido... ¡Y gracias a tod s los que seguís y comentáis este fic! Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

**Un besazo enorme,**

**MA.A**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

Herbología. De dos a una, y en el castillo, junto a Harry, Ron y Neville… ¡Aquello era una bendición!

Me planté delante del cuarto invernadero veinte minutos antes de que empezase la clase y me reproché mentalmente ser _tan_ puntual. Las brisas otoñales sacudían mi túnica, colándose entre los pliegues de la tela y provocándome escalofríos. Me pegué a la pared del invernadero para protegerme del frío.

Pasado un rato, comenzaron a llegar mis compañeros. Todos los que estaban al corriente de mi participación en el _Programa Huxley_ me dirigieron miradas de ilusión, como si esperasen que les fuese a contar todos los secretos del proyecto. Esquivé sus ojos ansiosos y me concentré en aguardar a mis amigos. Cuando por fin localicé una cabellera pelirroja y otra morena coronando unas gafas de montura metálica, sonreí con alivio y corrí hacia ellos.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry con una sonrisa, abrazándome—. Qué alegría ver que has sobrevivido a Malfoy —añadió en un susurro para que nadie más le oyese, y yo arrugué la nariz, molesta.

—Acabaré asesinándole… Por cierto, ¿cómo sabéis que mi compañero en el programa es Malfoy?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Secreto de confesión —rio, y yo no tardé en unirme a sus carcajadas. Entonces, me volví hacia Ron.

Di un paso hacia él con la intención de abrazarle como había hecho con Harry, mientras mi pelirrojo amigo hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, nos detuvimos cuando estábamos a menos de diez centímetros, y retrocedimos, algo sonrojados.

—Hola, Ron —saludé con una sonrisa nerviosa, a la que él correspondió justo antes de apartar la mirada.

En ese momento, la señora Sprout llegó, haciendo aspavientos para que entrásemos en el invernadero, y Ron se escabulló velozmente entre los demás.

Suspiré, mordiéndome el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Desde aquel beso espontáneo que habíamos compartido en la Segunda Gran Batalla de Hogwarts, nuestra relación era tan borrosa e indefinida que a menudo me preguntaba a mí misma si éramos algo, todo o nada.

No estábamos saliendo, de eso no cabía duda, pero ya no nos tratábamos como simples compañeros. No había habido ninguna declaración de por medio, eso por supuesto, y yo personalmente me estaba consumiendo de pensar tanto en aquello que nos unía o que tal vez nos separaba. ¿Qué sentiría él por mí? Aún no había logrado reunir el valor necesario para preguntárselo.

Sacudí la cabeza y avancé para entrar yo también en el invernadero, pero justo entonces sentí un golpe en el hombro que casi me tira al suelo. Me volví a tiempo para ver cómo Malfoy me dirigía una mirada desdeñosa y hostil antes de desaparecer entre los demás alumnos.

Parpadeé, confusa, y le seguí.

La clase fue especialmente lenta y soporífera, y más de una vez estuve a punto de dormirme entre la densa humedad que llenaba el aire y el suave murmullo de la tierra al ser movida por los estudiantes de un lugar a otro.

En un momento dado, Harry se inclinó hacia mí y me susurró:

—Tú tampoco puedes comer hoy en el Gran Comedor, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, y él suspiró.

—¿Qué hora tienes libre por la tarde?

Hice memoria mientras enderezaba un pequeño brote de alihotsy especialmente rebelde.

—Tengo pociones de cuatro a seis y encantamientos de siete a ocho —respondí finalmente en voz baja.

Harry bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Pues yo tengo que estar con mi compañero de proyecto de tres a cuatro y de seis a siete… ¿Crees que podrás escapar de los dominios del hurón oxigenado después de cenar?

Sonreí, divertida y aliviada por la posibilidad de pasar un buen rato en compañía de mis amigos. Asentí silenciosamente, y Harry esbozó una expresión de serena felicidad.

Alcé la vista y observé a los demás, que correteaban nerviosamente de un lado a otro en busca de instrumentos con los que mantener a raya a sus plantas… y, entonces, vi a Malfoy. Apartado, en un extremo alejado de la mesa, solo.

Como siempre.

Desde que había terminado la guerra, los sangre limpia habían sido muy perseguidos, y más aún los que habían tenido algún tipo de relación con el Señor Tenebroso. La familia de Malfoy había sido de las más perjudicadas. A Lucius lo habían sometido al beso del dementor hacía ya dos meses, y por lo que se comentaba entre los estudiantes del colegio, su mujer, Narcisa, se hallaba sumida en una profunda depresión por la cual le era imposible salir de casa.

Observé detenidamente a Malfoy, pensando en lo mucho que debía de estar sufriendo al verse de pronto solo, siendo el principal blanco de venganzas, reproches, rumores y vejaciones, recién convertido en el portador número uno de un apellido manchado de sangre y traiciones que tardaría décadas en limpiarse.

Por un segundo, incluso sentí pena por aquel joven que de un día para otro lo había perdido todo. Absolutamente todo.

Pero entonces él levantó la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos tormentosos chocasen contra los míos, y mientras alzaba una ceja burlonamente articuló en silencio aquel insulto que tanto me dolía: "_sangre-sucia_". Apreté con fuerza los puños, dedicándole de nuevo toda mi atención a la planta que tenía delante y sintiendo cómo me hervía la sangre.

"_Maldito imbécil_".

—¿Estás bien, Herms? —me preguntó Harry, algo asustado al ver cómo aplastaba entre mis dedos un bulbo de ligústico sin prestar atención a lo que hacía.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, tranquilo, estoy bien —respondí con un gruñido, limpiándome la mano en la túnica.

Ese hurón oxigenado iba a volverme loca.

Al terminar la clase, hice ademán de entrar en el castillo, pero en el último segundo recordé que ya no dormía allí, así que con un resoplido me dirigí hacia mi nueva residencia.

Cuando llegué, no vi a Malfoy por ninguna parte, y me pregunté si estaría aún en los jardines. Encogiéndome de hombros, fui a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila. Al salir de nuevo con intención de prepararme la comida, descubrí que el Slytherin ya estaba allí, inclinado sobre la nevera (que sorprendentemente había conseguido abrir él solito).

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Claramente le pillé por sorpresa, porque dio un pequeño respingo antes de girarse hacia mí y lanzarme una mirada asesina.

—¿Acaso alguien te ha dado permiso para dirigirme la palabra, asquerosa _sangre-sucia_?

Fruncí el ceño, cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. "_Tranquilízate, Hermione. No te conviene discutir con este idiota_". Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorarle, pasé a su lado hasta llegar a la alacena, donde cogí una barra de pan, una tarrina de mantequilla y un tarro de mermelada de melocotón.

Sentí la mirada de Malfoy sobre mí todo el rato mientras cortaba el pan en rebanadas y lo untaba con la mantequilla y la mermelada. De alguna forma incomprensible, me las apañé para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con aquel imbécil sideral.

Una vez que mi comida estuvo preparada (realmente no tenía estómago para comer nada más) me aproximé a la nevera frente a la que Malfoy aún se hallaba inclinado.

Le aparté de un empujón, cogí una botella de agua mineral y cerré la puerta del frigorífico con fuerza.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? Yo también estoy buscando algo para comer —protestó Malfoy, volviendo a abrir la nevera.

Bufé, tratando de controlar mi mal genio.

—No se puede dejar tanto tiempo abierta, Malfoy. Los alimentos pueden estropearse —le expliqué con toda la paciencia que fui capaz de reunir.

—Estos aparatos _muggles _son una estupidez y una pérdida de tiempo —gruñó él. Volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió a la alacena, furibundo.

Resoplé y me senté en la encimera de la cocina, comenzando a comer. Vi cómo él cogía una tableta de chocolate y la desenvolvía con prisas. No pude evitar sonreír, y él alzó la vista a la velocidad de un lince al escuchar mi risa casi silenciosa.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó con un tono que destilaba el hedor de las amenazas.

Pero yo no tenía la menor intención de dejarme amedrantar por él otra vez.

—Nada. Simplemente me estaba preguntando si tienes intención de subsistir todo un curso a base de chocolate.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, rata de biblioteca.

Tras esa respuesta disparada contra mí con rabia y desprecio, Malfoy corrió hasta la puerta de su cuarto y desapareció cerrando con un fuerte golpe.

Suspiré y me froté la cara con cansancio.

Ya estaba totalmente agotada de mi convivencia con Malfoy, y eso que esta no había hecho más que empezar.


	6. La ira de Malfoy

**¡Hola! Bueno, hoy os traigo otro capítulo porque, aunque no pensaba actualizar tan pronto, creo que os lo merecéis por todo el tiempo que he estado sin subir nada, jeje.**

**Quiero dar la bienvenida a Valkyria15 (siento no haber respondido a tu comentario, lo vi después de subir el quinto capítulo...). Así que te respondo ahora: ¡muchas gracias! Tanto por tu comentario de Destiny como por el de Cartas para Fred ;D Me anima un montón recibir nuevos lectores, ¡así que de verdad, un besazo enorme, y gracias por leerme y comentar! **

**Y Rettopyjecc: sí, sin duda Draco va a hacérselo pasar muy mal a la pobre Hermione... En fin, vamos a darle un tiempo, a ver si se nos vuelve más humano ;D Respecto a Ron... debo confesar que a mí me parece un personaje un poco... ¿infantil? Demasiado caprichoso e inmaduro, no sé si me explico. Nunca me pegó como pareja de Hermione (no como Draco, cuyo agudo ingenio e implacable orgullo lo convierten en un reto interesante para la Gryffindor)... Pero no por ello descartéis que Ron se declare a Hermione. ¡Todo puede pasar! Jajajaja. Por último, los aparatos muggles... creo que como Draco no acceda pronto a aprender a usar la cocina se va a morir de hambre XD ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

**Un besazo enorme,**

**MA.A**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

—Hola, Harry —saludé a mi amigo mientras me sentaba a su lado silenciosamente, en las escaleras de entrada del castillo. Él me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

Eran ya las diez de la noche. En una hora sería el toque de queda, y deberíamos volver a nuestras habitaciones. Pero eso nos dejaba sesenta minutos para olvidarnos del mundo y ser de nuevo nosotros.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —pregunté, acomodándome la túnica para no estar sentada directamente sobre la fría piedra.

La sonrisa de Harry se deshizo.

—Él… No ha venido. Tenía cosas que hacer —me respondió desviando la mirada.

—Nunca has sido un gran mentiroso, Harry —murmuré con tristeza, buscando sus ojos. Sin embargo, algo me hizo pensar que no me gustaría enterarme de lo que me ocultaba, así que suspiré—. Déjalo, no importa… ¿Qué tal la cena con tu compañero del programa?

—Bastante bien. Quiero decir… dentro de lo que cabe, se ha comportado de una forma civilizada.

—¿Quién es?

Harry me miró con reproche.

—No puedo decírtelo, Herms.

—Venga ya, Harry. ¡Tú sabes que el mío es Malfoy! Solo te estoy pidiendo el nombre…

—Está bien, está bien —respondió, alzando las manos con las palmas extendidas hacia mí en signo de paz—. Es… Zabini.

—¿Zabini? —repetí, parpadeando—. ¿Blaise Zabini?

Harry asintió, y yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —inquirió mi amigo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que nos hayan tocado los dos principitos de Slytherin —dije—. ¿Y cuál es el de Ron? No, no me lo digas, seguro que puedo adivinarlo… ¡Goyle!

Seguí riendo después de soltar aquello, pero al ver que Harry no me seguía me puse seria de golpe.

—Anda ya. ¿Goyle? ¿En serio? —él asintió, y yo resoplé.

—¿Sabes? Luna también está en el programa —añadió tras un par de minutos en silencio.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

—Ni idea.

—Espero que no sea otra serpiente. Con lo inocente que es Luna, solo le faltaba tener a uno de esos molestándola las veinticuatro horas del día…

—Pues la verdad es que yo no tengo miedo por ella. Es más que capaz de defenderse de todo y de todos, sin la ayuda de nadie…

Reflexioné sobre las palabras de Harry, y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Luna era inocente, sí, pero también fuerte, y era capaz de ver cosas que cualquier otra persona pasaría por alto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu cena con el hurón oxigenado? —me preguntó Harry.

—No le he vuelto a ver desde la clase de encantamientos, y la última vez que hablé con él fue a la hora de la comida… He cenado sola.

Harry me miró con una mezcla de lástima y compasión que hizo que me removiera en mi sitio, incómoda.

—Si te hace algo, sea lo que sea, o si tienes cualquier clase de problema con él… puedes contármelo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Asentí, algo intimidada por el cariz que había adquirido su tono de voz.

—Gracias, Harry… Pero puedes estar tranquilo. Al fin y al cabo, McGonagall confía en que pueda manejarlo, y yo también pienso que soy capaz de sobrevivir a su presencia.

Harry cabeceó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte, donde el oscuro terciopelo del firmamento se mezclaba con las crujientes copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Me moví un poco más hacia él y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Él alargó un brazo para rodearme la cintura, y ambos nos quedamos en esa posición durante un buen rato, sin hablar. Las palabras no eran necesarias en ese tipo de situaciones. Simplemente, nos comprendíamos y apoyábamos sin falta de decir nada. Era una de las muchas ventajas de nuestra amistad.

Media hora después, la voz rasposa de Filch nos sobresaltó desde detrás.

—Eh, vosotros. Largaos ahora mismo a vuestras habitaciones si no queréis que arrastre vuestra delicada piel sobre el suelo de las mazmorras.

—Ya nos íbamos —se apresuró a decir Harry, levantándose y ayudándome a incorporarme.

Filch soltó un gruñido y desapareció de nuevo en el interior del castillo, llevándose consigo el haz de luz que arrojaba el viejo candelabro que portaba.

Harry me miró a los ojos, me sonrió y me apretó suavemente la mano.

—Ánimo, Hermione. Podemos con esto.

—Sí —murmuré—. Podemos.

Y tras esto, él se apartó de mí y se alejó lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y aire cansado.

Yo me di la vuelta y eché a correr hacia el interior del bosque, en dirección al Lago. Una vez en el punto exacto de la orilla del mismo, abrí la piedra de mi colgante y derramé sus polvos sobre el agua plateada, que no tardó en abrirse mostrando ante mí las escaleras descendentes.

"_Malfoy debe de estar durmiendo ya_", pensé. Así que bajé hacia la Sala Común con todo el cuidado que pude, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido…

Y, tan pronto como entré en la habitación, me sorprendió encontrarme con el sonido de unos sollozos amortiguados.

Parpadeé, confusa, y mientras las escaleras desaparecían a mis espaldas dejando en su lugar la lisa pared, caminé hacia delante, guiada por aquel triste y ahogado llanto.

Acabé ante la puerta del cuarto de Malfoy, que se hallaba levemente entornada. Dudé. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que a él no le haría ninguna gracia que entrase e invadiese su intimidad… Pero nunca jamás había visto a aquel chico mostrar la menor debilidad, y mucho menos llorar, así que cogí aire y me atreví a empujar ligeramente la puerta, alcanzando así a ver parte del interior de la habitación.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el borde de su cama. Su pelo, normalmente engominado y simétricamente acicalado hasta rozar la perfección, estaba ahora revuelto y despeinado, como si se hubiese pasado las manos por él varias veces.

Apoyaba el codo izquierdo en una de sus rodillas, y apretaba fuertemente ese mismo puño justo delante de su boca, por la que escapaban aquellos sollozos. La mano derecha sostenía un papel arrugado y algo húmedo que Malfoy releía una y otra vez, mordiéndose el labio inferior de vez en cuando. Entonces, un quejido especialmente doloroso resbaló entre sus dientes. Hizo una bola con el papel, que después dejó caer al suelo, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos, derrotado.

Su aspecto era tan frágil, tan desesperado, tan indefenso, que no pude evitar sentir pena y preocupación por él. Inconscientemente, me incliné hacia delante, haciendo que la puerta se abriese unos centímetros más con un chirrido, y Malfoy alzó la vista. Sus ojos vidriosos me miraron, primero con sorpresa y después con ira.

Asustada, retrocedí un paso, pero él se levantó y llegó a la entrada de su habitación en menos de dos zancadas.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —gritó con fuerza. Me encogí sobre mí misma, aterrada. Toda la vulnerabilidad que le había rodeado unos segundos antes había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí una rabia sobrecogedora que me hizo temer por mi seguridad.

—Yo… yo no… no pretendía… —balbucí, pero él me interrumpió con fiereza.

—¡Me da igual lo que pretendieras! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a estar aquí! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Fuera!

Mi sentido de la supervivencia se antepuso al miedo que me paralizaba, y dando media vuelta eché a correr hacia mi cuarto… pero sentí cómo Malfoy me agarraba del brazo y tiraba de mí.

Cuando volví a estar frente a él, jadeé, asustada. Pocas veces le había visto tan furioso.

Malfoy se inclinó hacia mí hasta que sus ojos de hielo cortante quedaron a escasos centímetros de los míos. Cuando habló, su voz fue un siseo bajo y amenazante, más aterrador que cualquier grito que hubiera podido proferir.

—Si se te ocurre contarle a alguien algo de lo que has visto, te mato. ¿Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro?

Tragué saliva y asentí con ímpetu. Él apretó su agarre sobre mi brazo, y yo solté un quejido de dolor.

—He preguntado que si ha quedado claro —gruñó entre dientes.

—S-sí… Sí —gemí, tratando de zafarme de él. Finalmente, me soltó, y yo retrocedí a tal velocidad que a punto estuve de caerme.

—Bien —dijo en voz alta y clara. Tiró de las solapas de su túnica, enderezándosela, y tras atravesarme con otra mirada de fría advertencia, dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Lo último que se oyó en la Sala Común fue el "_clic"_ del cerrojo que sellaba su cuarto.

Y después, nada.


	7. Clase de vuelo

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal estáis? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Destiny, de nuevo relatado desde el punto de vista de Hermione... A ver qué os parece ;D Ah, por cierto, a partir de ahora responderé los comentarios de l s que no tenéis cuenta al final de cada capítulo :D**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Un besazo enorme,**

**MA.A**

* * *

**POV Hermione**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, lo primero que noté fue que tenía las mejillas húmedas. Fruncí el ceño, confusa, pero entonces recordé que la noche anterior me había dormido muy tarde y llorando debido a mi discusión con Malfoy. Estaba asustada, para qué negarlo. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado, y no tenía ninguna duda de que era capaz de hacerme todo el daño que quisiera… Malfoy no era de los que amenazaban en vano.

_"Si se te ocurre contarle a alguien algo de lo que has visto, te mato". _Sus palabras se repitieron en mi mente, produciéndome un escalofrío. Pero tomé aire y me puse en pie, decidida a afrontar lo que me deparase aquella fría mañana. No era una Gryffindor por nada.

Me puse una bata por encima del pijama y salí a la Sala Común con todo el cuidado del mundo, pero Malfoy no estaba allí. Suspiré con alivio y me preparé un café, que acompañé con unas cuantas galletas de chocolate, mis preferidas.

Mientras desayunaba, no podía evitar dirigir constantes miradas de intranquilidad hacia la puerta del cuarto de Malfoy, temiendo que se abriese de un momento a otro. Pero mi frío compañero no apareció, y por un segundo me pregunté si estaría siquiera en su habitación.

Sacudí la cabeza, fregué la taza del café, la guardé y me metí a toda prisa en el baño, dispuesta a despejar mi alborotada mente con una ducha relajante.

Tras quince minutos debajo del agua, salí fuera, envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo empapado rizándose sobre mis hombros. Malfoy seguía sin dar señales de vida. Me fui a mi cuarto, me vestí, me peiné y salí rápidamente al exterior.

Solo cuando una brisa mañanera sacudió mis preocupaciones llevándoselas en volandas me permití respirar tranquila. Miré mi reloj y comprobé, algo sorprendida, que aún eran las ocho de la mañana. Tenía clase de vuelo a las diez, pero no se me ocurría nada que hacer hasta entonces. Desde luego, volver a mi Sala Común quedaba totalmente descartado debido al alto riesgo de toparme con Malfoy…

Así que me dirigí a la biblioteca del castillo.

Al entrar, saludé con un cabeceo a la señora Pince, que me dedicó una tensa sonrisa, de esas tan habituales en sus casi rígidos labios.

Cogí un libro al azar de entre los muchos que ocupaban las estanterías y me senté en una mesa del fondo a leer.

Las dos horas que tenía libres volaron entre líneas de tinta, y para cuando me di cuenta eran las diez menos cinco.

Dejé el libro en su lugar y corrí como un bólido hasta los campos de Hogwarts, temerosa de llegar tarde. Por suerte, la profesora Hooch aún no había llegado… como tampoco lo habían hecho Harry y Ron. Arrugué la nariz, extrañada. Ellos siempre eran los primeros en esta clase, que era una de sus favoritas.

De pronto, recordé el _Proyecto Huxley_ y supuse que esta sería una de las horas que tenían que pasar con sus compañeros del programa. Solté un resoplido de tristeza sin darme cuenta. Vuelo era una clase que llevaba especialmente mal debido a mi pánico a las alturas… En un principio, esta disciplina era obligatoria solo en el primer año, pero a causa de las dificultades que muchos alumnos de cursos superiores tenían con las escobas, ese año se había decidido impartirla a todos los estudiantes sin excepciones.

Me abracé a mí misma, nerviosa. Sin la certeza de que Harry y Ron estarían a mi alrededor, vigilándome y protegiéndome, me sentía insegura y vulnerable. ¡Pero si ni siquiera me acordaba de cómo se subía a ese trasto infernal!

Entonces, Hooch apareció con un montón de escobas bajo el brazo, y tras un par de palabras de saludo procedió a repartirnos aquellos peligrosos "_vehículos"_.

Mientras me colocaba sobre ella, aún con los pies firmemente fijos al suelo, observé a los alumnos que me rodeaban.

Allí había unos pocos Gryffindores y Slytherins. Entre otros, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Graham Montague y…

—Señor Malfoy, por favor, suba usted primero en la escoba, que es de los más experimentados… —dijo la instructora Hooch, y el aludido obedeció en silencio. Una simple patadita al suelo y Malfoy ascendió lenta y elegantemente. Hoock sonrió con una mezcla de satisfacción y orgullo antes de volverse hacia los demás —. Venga, venga, ahora los demás. Deprisa, que ya estáis tardando…

Tragué saliva, algo asustada, y miré el palo de la escoba que sostenía entre mis manos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, los abrí de nuevo y di una patada al suelo.

—Ay, Merlín…. —gemí con desesperación cuando la escoba se elevó conmigo encima y dejé de sentir la seguridad de la tierra firme bajo mis zapatos.

—¡Excelente, muchachos! —exclamó la señora Hooch, mirando a su alrededor. Yo me di cuenta de que todos los demás se hallaban ya por encima de los cuatro metros de altitud, mientras que yo estaba atascada a cincuenta centímetros escasos del suelo—. Señorita Granger, ¡apresúrese! No tenemos todo el día.

—¡Hago lo que puedo! —respondí, colorada ante las carcajadas que soltaron mis compañeros. Agité las piernas de una forma que (lo reconozco) sin duda resultó de lo más ridícula. Pero no había manera. El dichoso trasto aquel no se dignaba a seguir subiendo.

La señora Hooch resopló, pasándose la mano por la cara, y yo seguí pataleando, cada vez más frustrada.

Por suerte, terminé por encontrar la forma de ascender, y reunirme así con mis compañeros.

—Bien —gritó Hooch—. Ahora os pasaré una _quaffle_, y así practicaréis control de la escoba… Es muy sencillo: id pasándoos la pelota entre vosotros… Tened cuidado de no caeros, y nada de empujones ni artimañas por el estilo. Esto no es _quidditch. _No lo olvidéis.

Y dicho y hecho, lanzó hacia arriba la _quaffle_, que fue recogida con agilidad por Dean, el cual se la pasó a Seamus. Él efectuó una perfecta y desenvuelta recepción, y se la tiró a Goyle, que tampoco tuvo ningún problema para atraparla.

Yo observaba los intercambios desde una distancia prudencial, fuertemente agarrada al palo de mi escoba y con el ceño fruncido, pensando en cómo demonios me las apañaría para coger la _quaffle_ sin caerme.

Tanto me concentré en mis divagaciones, que apenas me di cuenta de que Lavender me la pasaba. Cuando reaccioné, hice lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza: soltar el palo e inclinarme rápidamente hacia delante para atraparla… Con tan mala suerte que resbalé de la escoba, dando una voltereta sobre mí misma y cayendo. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos para no ver el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo… pero ese impacto nunca llegó.

Porque de pronto unos fuertes brazos me atraparon en el aire.

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Luccy: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y sí, pobre Draco... A ver si Hermione le alegra un poco, aunque viendo cómo se llevan de momento va a ser complicado, jaja. ¡Un besazo!**


	8. El salvador

**¡Hola! Bueno, ante todo daros las gracias por el increíble apoyo que me estáis dando. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo, ¡y mucho! Este capítulo va dedicado a Canryu, ¡gracias por tu comentario!**

**Por cierto, en este capítulo aparece una poción llamada "Poción Wiggenweld". Que conste que no me la he inventado, existe en el mundo de Harry Potter, ¡os invito a que la busquéis si queréis! :D Jajaja. **

**Y... ¡noticia! He decidido abrir un foro llamado "Tormenta y chocolate" para recomendar Dramiones y otros fics, resolver dudas, proponer retos y concursos... Pero soy nueva en esto de los foros, y no sé si se me dará muy bien, jajaja. ¡Pasaos si os apetece echar un vistazo o darme algún consejo! (la parte final del link es: myforums/MeriAnne-Abevaz/5319859/).**

**Un besazo enorme a todos y todas,**

**MA.A**

* * *

_"Grité con todas mis fuerzas, cerrando los ojos para no ver el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo… pero ese impacto nunca llegó._

_ Porque de pronto unos fuertes brazos me atraparon en el aire."_

Esos brazos me colocaron sobre una escoba que se movía grácilmente por el aire, con una seguridad inquebrantable.

Anonadada, giré la cabeza para ver a mi salvador, y cuando descubrí tras de mí una cabellera rubia coronando un par de ojos de mercurio, sentí que se me trababan las palabras.

Malfoy dirigió la escoba hacia el suelo y dijo con tono seco y hostil:

—Baja.

Yo salté lejos de él todo lo rápido que pude, y en cuanto estuve en el suelo me di la vuelta.

—Gra-gracias… —tartamudeé con la cabeza gacha. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, alcé la mirada y vi que me estaba observando con una expresión inescrutable.

Entonces, entrecerró los ojos y murmuró:

—Torpe… —y sin más se elevó con su escoba a una velocidad admirable.

Me quedé mirándolo con la boca entreabierta, debatiéndome entre la vergüenza, la gratitud y la indignación. Por suerte, en ese momento se me acercó la señora Hooch, liberándome de mi guerra interna.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger? —pese a que su tono de voz fue amable, pude ver un cierto grado de irritada decepción en el fondo de su mirada, lo que logró que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

—Sí, profesora. Siento mucho haber…

—Déjelo —me interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano—. Ya ha practicado bastante por hoy, no quiero que haya más accidentes… Puede retirarse.

Y dicho esto se alejó gritando más instrucciones a mis compañeros, que no apartaban sus ojos de mí, esgrimiendo sonrisitas burlonas.

Sintiéndome estúpida y, por qué no admitirlo, _torpe_, cogí mi mochila y eché a correr hacia mi Sala Común.

Una vez allí, me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás, totalmente agotada. Me froté la cara, que aún me ardía por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenía que dárseme tan terriblemente mal el vuelo? No era justo.

"_Pero no en todo puedes ser la mejor_", me recordé. No obstante, la idea de haber hecho semejante ridículo delante de mis compañeros seguía sin ser de mi agrado. Una cosa era no ser de las mejores, lo cual no me importaba, y otra muy distinta era ser la peor con diferencia… una completa inútil.

Solté un gemido de frustración, cubriéndome la cara con un cojín. Permanecí así unos minutos, y entonces recordé que tenía un trabajo de pociones sin hacer.

Me puse en pie de un salto, decidida a perderme entre mis libros y olvidarme un poco del mundo que me rodeaba, y fui a mi habitación a por mis cosas.

Una vez que estuve sentada de nuevo en el sofá frente a la mesa de la Sala Común, armada con cuatro libros distintos de consulta, dos pergaminos, tinta, pluma y nuevas dosis de determinación, escribí en letras grandes y visibles:

"_**POCIÓN WIGGENWELD"**_

_Por Hermione Grager_

Claro que no podía quitarle importancia a lo sucedido… La próxima vez, debería tener más cuidado. Había estado a punto de matarme por culpa de esa maldita escoba.

"_La poción Wiggenweld es el único antídoto conocido para el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida."_

Suerte que Malfoy me había cogido a tiempo. Benditos reflejos de buscador.

"_Leticia Hag Somnolens trat__ó en el pasado de acabar con una princesa por celos mediante el filtro, pero por suerte, un príncipe recubrió sus labios de la poción Wiggenweld y besó a la joven dormida, rescatándola así de su sueño eterno."_

Pero, ¿por qué demonios hizo eso Malfoy? No era su obligación salvarme. Nadie esperaba nada de él. Y pese a ello me ayudó.

"Ingredientes: monedas de oro, metal mágico, miel pura y, como añadido opcional, pétalos de rosa blanca."

No obstante, no podía estar del todo agradecida, porque el muy idiota había sido tan desagradable como siempre. Se veía a la legua que me odiaba… así pues, ¿por qué me rescató?

"Preparación: depositar el metal mágico en un caldero de medida uno, y añadir una mezcla homogénea de miel pura y monedas de oro derretidas."

Si yo fuese una experta en vuelo y Malfoy se precipitase al vacío… ¿le ayudaría o le dejaría caer?

"Revolver 400 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y 3 en el inverso. En caso de que la mezcla resultante tenga una consistencia pegajosa, es aconsejable añadir pétalos de rosa blanca".

Resoplé, soltando la pluma e inclinándome hacia atrás mientras me frotaba los ojos. No lograba concentrarme en el dichoso trabajo.

_"Maldito Malfoy."_

Y, como si este pensamiento hubiese sido una llamada a su persona, el susodicho apareció por el hueco de las escaleras que se formó en la pared.

Me dirigió una mirada aburrida e indiferente, como quien ve llover y no le importa, y sin una sola palabra entró en el baño.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan complicado? Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro, cogí el trabajo y leí lo que llevaba escrito, decidida a corregir los posibles errores y proseguir, pero solo logré enfadarme más y más a medida que me daba cuenta de que tenía que releer tres o cuatro veces cada párrafo para enterarme de lo que había escrito.

"_¡Deja de distraerte!"_

Pero quince minutos después, y sin haber hecho el más mínimo progreso, volví a dejar el pergamino sobre la mesa, resignada a posponerlo para otro momento.

Entonces, la puerta del baño se abrió, y el Malfoy salió por ella secándose el pelo empapado con una toalla, vistiendo unos pantalones azul marino y una camiseta blanca con varios botones abiertos. Entró en su cuarto, dejó allí la ropa que llevaba cuando llegó y volvió a la Sala Común con una mochila.

—Tenemos una hora de estudio, si no me equivoco —dijo paseando la vista por el lugar, con voz impersonal y sin reflejar emoción alguna.

Miré el horario que había pegado la noche anterior en la pared y vi que así era: _"Hora de estudio, martes, de 12:00 a 13:00"_.

—Ah —solté como única respuesta, sintiéndome más estúpida que antes. Traté de recuperar el control de mi mente y comencé a apartar mis cosas de la mesa, dejándole un sitio a Malfoy. Él se sentí en el sofá de enfrente y sacó de su mochila varios libros, que comenzó a colocar con parsimonia, aún secándose el pelo con la toalla. Le miré durante un rato, y entonces escuché cómo una serie de palabras salían de mi boca sin pedirme permiso—. ¿Por qué evitaste que me cayese?

Malfoy se detuvo de golpe y alzó muy despacio la mirada, atravesándome con sus ojos gélidos. Tragué saliva, pero me sentí confusa al verle alzar la comisura derecha de sus labios en una media sonrisa burlona.

—Digamos que no quería cargar con el peso de consciencia de haber permitido que tanta sangre impura fuera derramada sobre los terrenos del colegio, ante los ojos de unos inocentes chiquillos que no merecerían presenciar tan repugnante espectáculo.

Su voz era cortante, fría, y pese a que yo creía estar ya inmunizada frente a sus insultos, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Malfoy me observó unos segundos más, como si quisiese contemplar mi reacción, y yo me levanté de un salto, comenzando a recoger mis cosas.

Cuando mi mochila estuvo cargada, di media vuelta y me alejé hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Despacio. No correría. No le daría la satisfacción de verme huir de él.

Y justo antes de entrar en mi habitación, me detuve. Di media vuelta y le miré.

Esbocé una sonrisa de hielo muy similar a las que él habituaba a mostrar.

—¿Sabes qué, Malfoy? Por esa regla de tres, deberías encerrarte en algún sitio oscuro y no salir nunca más. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de esos_ inocentes chiquillos_ merece soportar tu estupidez y tu arrogancia todos los días. Le harías un favor al mundo si desaparecieses de la faz de la Tierra… y a mí me harías infinitamente feliz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerte feliz? —replicó él, perdiendo ligeramente la compostura. Se había inclinado hacia delante, y apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza, mirándome rabioso a través de su aún húmedo flequillo.

Divertida y satisfecha por haberle molestado, sonreí, y sin dignarme a ofrecerle una respuesta entré en mi habitación cerrado la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

**Alejandra:** me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. ¡Prometo actualizar cada vez que tenga un ratito! Como mínimo, una vez por semana. Gracias por tu comentario; un besazo, guapa.


	9. Desayuno para dos

**¡Hola! Como hay nuevos lectores, repito lo que dije la semana pasada: he creado un foro llamado "Tormenta y chocolate" del cual estoy muy pendiente y donde podéis comunicaros conmigo para lo que queráis. Ahora mismo tengo abierto un topic para recomendar Dramiones, porque últimamente no encuentro muchos y os agradecería un montón que me dijeseis cuáles os gustan... a cambio, yo os hablaré de mis favoritos, que no me cabe la menor duda de que os encantarían. Pasaos si os apetece.**

**Y nada, ¡que muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que os guste este capítulo. Como siempre, respuestas al final.**

* * *

**POV Hermione **

No volví a ver a Malfoy aquella tarde. Tanto a la hora de la comida como a la de la cena, reuní alimentos de la alacena y di cuenta de ellos en la seguridad de mi cuarto. No salí a darle la clase de Historia Muggle que correspondía a las cuatro, y él no apareció en Transformaciones con McGonagall, donde tampoco vi a Harry y Ron.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí los ojos con la sensación de haber tenido un sueño que pugnaba por dejarse ver entre las brumas de mi mente, pero por mucho que lo intenté no logré recordar de qué se trataba; únicamente rescaté la imagen de un cielo azul y limpio que se alejaba a toda velocidad y dos ojos de tormenta surgiendo de la nada en el último momento.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha. Cuando iba a salir de allí, un cuarto de hora después, mi cuerpo envuelto tan solo con una toalla colisionó con el de Malfoy, quien retrocedió mirándome y parpadeando.

—Buenos días —dije fríamente, y me crucé de brazos, esperando a que se apartara para poder irme. Pero no, el muy idiota se quedó ahí parado, con sus pantalones de pana grises y su camiseta blanca mal abotonada, estudiándome con su recién despejada mirada como si fuese la primera vez que tenía una mujer delante—. ¿Te vas a apartar tú solito o te tengo que ayudar yo?

Malfoy pareció despertar de su ensueño, porque pestañeó una vez y me miró a los ojos, esbozando de pronto una sonrisa traviesa.

—Hombre, eso depende de cómo me quieras ayudar… —dijo, con la voz todavía algo ronca.

Yo también sonreí, pero con la suavidad de la seda que precede al filo de una daga.

—De cualquier forma lo suficientemente dolorosa como para acabar en Azkaban durante el resto de mi vida… pero merecería la pena solo por verte lloriquear como un niño suplicando piedad.

Malfoy dejó de sonreír y me miró atónito. Después, soltó un largo silbido de admiración.

—Solo llevamos tres días conviviendo juntos y ya te ha sentado terriblemente mal mi influencia. Una dama no debería ser tan sádica… ah, claro, se me olvidaba. Tú no eres ninguna dama.

Y haciéndome a un lado casi con delicadeza, entró en el baño echándome a mí fuera.

—Tal vez, si tú fueses un caballero, tus palabras me habrían molestado, pero dado que no es el caso… —respondí mordazmente, y él alzó la comisura derecha de sus labios.

—Te lo creas o no, puedo ser todo un cortés caballero, y arrancaría la envidia incluso de los miembros de la mesa redonda de Camelot… Pero claro, solo soy así cuando me interesa, y contigo… —volvió a mirarme de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz—, bueno, está claro que contigo no me interesa.

Y sin una palabra más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Idiota malcriado…— gruñí entre dientes. Me fui a mi habitación, me vestí y me sequé el pelo, molesta con Malfoy por ser tan insoportable.

Salí de nuevo a la Sala Común y empecé a prepararme unas tostadas y algo de beicon frito. Cuando estaba a punto de guardarlo todo, suspiré, insultándome mentalmente por tener esa vena compasiva tan inservible, y repetí todo el proceso para hacer un segundo desayuno idéntico al mío.

Estaba colocando cuidadosamente la última ración de beicon en un plato, alrededor de dos tostadas de mermelada, cuando escuché una voz a mi derecha acompañada de un aliento cálido y con olor a menta que se deslizó por mi cuello.

—¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?

Di un pequeño salto, sobresaltada.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamé—. No me des esos sustos. No te había oído llegar.

—¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que seas una despistada? Dime, ¿cómo puedo hacer para preparar de eso rojo?

—¿Nunca has comido beicon? —pregunté, asombrada. Aunque era una comida de origen _muggle_, estaba muy extendida entre los magos, y me sorprendió que él no la conociese.

—¿Beicon? ¿Así es como se llama? Merlín, que nombre más extraño… Pero parece delicioso. ¿Cómo lo hago?

Me reí. No pude evitarlo. No obstante, me puse seria rápidamente, recordando cómo habían acabado las cosas la última vez que me había burlado de Malfoy por su inexperiencia en la cocina.

—Ya te lo he preparado yo, Malfoy. Aquí tienes tu desayuno.

Le acerqué su plato y me senté sobre la encimera para comerme el mío. Malfoy miró lo que le había puesto delante. Se inclinó despacio y lo olfateó con una mirada suspicaz.

—No está envenenado.

—¿Qué? —dijo, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

—He dicho que no está envenenado. Y me he lavado las manos antes de prepararlo, así que no te voy a contagiar nada… —expliqué, encogiéndome de hombros. No me habría extrañado lo más mínimo si Malfoy se negase a comerse eso por haber sido preparado por una _sangre-sucia_.

Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, tras unos segundos él murmuró:

—Ya lo sé.

Y empezó a comer; al principio, despacio y tanteando el terreno, pero después a grandes mordiscos y con ansias, como si llevase semanas sin probar bocado.

Entonces, se detuvo, relamiéndose, y se quedó quieto unos segundos con aire pensativo. Finalmente, dijo muy despacio:

—Está buenísimo.

Pestañeé, pillada por sorpresa, y tragué de golpe. Decir aquello, que viniendo de él era todo un halago, debía de haberle costado como mínimo dos hectáreas de su terreno reservado en el infierno.

—Eh… Gracias —respondí, aún estupefacta. Él permaneció inmóvil un rato más, sin mirarme en ningún momento, y luego prosiguió comiendo como si aquella interrupción nunca hubiese tenido lugar.

Terminamos y dejé los platos en el lavavajillas, el cual hice funcionar bajo la atenta y confusa mirada de Malfoy. Después, ambos recogimos nuestras mochilas y nos fuimos a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio, apenas conscientes de la mutua compañía que nos proporcionábamos, hasta que llegamos a la puerta del aula correspondiente. Allí aguardaban todos los demás, tanto Gryffindors como Slytherines… y, entre ellos, Harry y Ron, que al verme llegar abrieron mucho los ojos. Corrí hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos. ¡Ya os echaba de menos! —ellos compartieron una mirada extrañada—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Hermione… ¿qué hacías caminando tan cerca del hurón oxigenado? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Tan cerca? —repetí, sin comprender.

—Sí —corroboró Harry, asintiendo—. Parecías muy… muy amigos. ¿Habéis hecho las paces?

—¿Nosotros? ¿Hacer las paces? —solté una carcajada—. No digas tonterías, Harry. Simplemente, salimos del mismo sitio en el mismo momento y en dirección a la misma clase… por eso veníamos juntos. Pero no somos amigos. Seguimos detestándonos.

—Ah, bien —se apresuró a decir Ron, con cara de alivio—. Por cierto, Harry, ¿cuándo son las pruebas de quidditch?

—Creo que este sábado.

—Genial, yo me apunto. Sigues siendo capitán, ¿no?

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, yo me giré despacio, buscando con la mirada algo, pero no muy segura de qué. Entonces, mis ojos chocaron con dos destellos de mercurio idénticos a los de mi sueño. Malfoy estaba solo, lejos de los demás, apoyado en la pared. Para mi sorpresa, comprobé que toda su arrogancia y su confianza en sí mismo habían desaparecido, dejando tras de sí una expresión inescrutable en el rostro del distante Slytherin, que me miraba fijamente como si quisiera decirme algo sin emplear palabras.

No pude averiguar de qué se trataba, porque en ese momento Snape hizo acto de presencia, y como si su figura de cuervo fuese la sombra de una tormenta, entre los alumnos se hizo el más absoluto de los silencios.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS DE GUESTS**

**Caroline Fowl: muchas gracias! Jajaja, me alegra que te esté gustando. Un besazo enorme, guapa ;D**

**Raquel:**** ¡wow! Te has leído TODOS mis fics? ¡Muchísimas gracias! No sabes cuánto me alegra que te estén gustando tanto... Comentarios como el tuyo son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D Y tranquila, yo nunca pienso mal de mis lectoras, jajaja. ¡Un besazo enorme! **


End file.
